The present invention relates to a method for producing thermoplastic filler, and in particular also to a method for producing a thermoplastic filler for eliminating surface damage to concrete or asphalt surfaces, or for caulking joints of buildings.
Descriptions of suitable construction methods for the preservation of asphalt paved roads having a large surface and/or depth are usually found in the relevant manuals and codes of practice. Noted herein is for example ZTV asphalt, code of practice for the preservation of asphalt roads, or for example also the part relating to xe2x80x9cThin Layers in Cold Mix Applicationxe2x80x9d and similar.
The construction operations which are set forth and described in the afore-mentioned regulation publication require foremost the application of large machinery and require the respective large number of personnel.
The known construction operation is thus economically feasible only in connection with large surfaces or when large numbers of construction or repair and reconstruction is required.
Using the known methods is not satisfactory to permanently eliminate defects, especially small volume defects or varying level defects and damages that occur in roads and surfaces, such as for example pot holes of varying depth or sizes, cavities, tears, fissures, flat erosions and similar and that can be eliminated in an economically feasible way.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method to obviate these prior art shortcomings by providing a method for the production of thermoplastic filler, which is suitable for eliminating small volume road defects in an economically efficient and lasting manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for the production of a thermoplastic filler suitable for eliminating surface damage of concrete and/or asphalt surfaces and which is also for covering respectively joints in buildings, wherein stone chips, sand, a powdered material and bituminous binding agent are homogeneously mixed at a temperature of about 180xc2x0 C. to 240xc2x0 C. and thereafter applying a cooling shock to the mixture which is kept under continuous agitation.